


Killing Time

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Mechanical Tickling, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Upupupu… You’re so predictable.”The doors of the rocket slammed shut as Monokuma’s voice rang out. After a futile attempt to pry them open, Kaito fell back, realizing he’d been tricked.“What the hell is going on?!”





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Prompt:** Monokuma sets up a rocketship claiming that if it's not stopped, it will launch and crash back into the school. Since nobody else knows what to do, Kaito goes in, only for the rocket to launch. The mastermind reveals that until a killing happens, Kaito will be trapped in this rocket getting tickled to death.

Kaito quickly settled into the rocket’s seat, looking around for any useful controls. Though he was still far from being a full-fledged astronaut, he hoped what little training he had would be enough to stop its impending launch. His heart quickened, however, when he realized the interior was completely empty. The lone chair he occupied was the only thing inside.

_“Upupupu… You’re so predictable.”_

The doors of the rocket slammed shut as Monokuma’s voice rang out. After a futile attempt to pry them open, Kaito fell back, realizing he’d been tricked.

“What the hell is going on?!”

_“A new motive, of course! This time a hostage situation! Until another killing happens, you’ll be stuck right here awaiting rescue.”_

“A hostage? Like hell I’m letting you use me for a motive!”

_“Soooorry, but you don’t have a choice! You’ll just have to sit tight until there’s another body.”_

Metal clamps suddenly emerged from the chair, locking onto Kaito’s limbs. He immediately tried to struggle, but there was no escape. He was completely trapped.

_“Odds are you’ll be here for a while, but don’t worry about getting bored. This rocket’s been equipped with some special features to keep you busy in the meantime!”_

“What the fuck is that supposed to-” Kaito froze when panels within the rocket slid back, exposing a countless number of mechanical hands. They slowly approached him from all sides, a few even out of his view, before moving their fingers in a motion that Kaito instantly recognized. “…Oh shit.”

_“Well then, it’s about time for me to fill everyone else in, so I’ll leave you to it. _Upupupu!_ Have fun!”_

As soon as the speaker turned off, Kaito’s suffering began.

_“HNGH… NNNGH… EEHEHEHEHAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”**_

A countless number of hands slipped beneath his shirt, going under the hem, through the sleeves, and past the neckline. They poked, prodded, skittered, and scratched at every inch of skin they could reach, tickling furiously and unrelentingly. He screeched as one pair scribbled over his shoulder blades, while another dug into his ribs. Even more hands made their way into his pant legs, targeting the front and back of his knees. 

A few minutes in, his chair reclined, lifting up his restrained feet. It wasn’t long before his slippers were tossed aside, replaced with over a dozen wiggling fingers. He cackled frantically as his left foot was pulled taut, allowing for focused tickling against the arch. At the same time, his right foot faced the unexpected addition of a scrub brush, nearly making him buck out of his seat.

He didn’t know how long he’d been there, laughing his head off with no end in sight, but eventually, mercifully, his torment came to an end. The hands retracted back into the wall panels, and the metal clamps released his wrists and ankles. 

He sagged in exhaustion as the rocket’s doors finally opened.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
